Blackheath railway station
1.980 | railexits0506 = 2.005 | railexits0607 = 2.740 | railexits0708 = 2.935 | railexits0809 = 2.779 | railexits0910 = 2.740 | railexits1011 = 2.864 | railexits1112 = 2.878 | railcode = BKH }} Blackheath railway station is situated in the heart of Blackheath village in London at . The track passes through the village and is crossed by a road overbridge on which the station buildings stand. Much of the original station, dating back at track level to 1849 and at ticket office level to 1879, remains. It was built using London Brick to a design by George Smith (who also built Greenwich station). At the "country" end of the platforms the lines separate to the North Kent and Bexleyheath Lines. The former passes through the mile-long (1.6 km) Blackheath Tunnel immediately after the junction; the latter through the shorter Kidbrooke Tunnel after a short cutting. Blackheath's station has two platforms which are partially covered with a weather canopy. The downside platform has a disused platform face (bay platform) facing towards London, used in earlier days by commuter trains terminating here. Unusually, the track in the bay remains in situ, although it is now heavily overgrown and otherwise obstructed. The area to the north (now a car-park) was formerly an area of railway sidings, where commuter trains were stabled when not in use. The bay platform used to come into its own when a circus was taking place on Blackheath. Many of the animals would arrive in train vans. The circus would then process through Blackheath Village on to the heath. There is a local legend that on one occasion an elephant took exception to a passing bus — and the bus lost! The station cannot be relied upon as a way of reaching Blackheath during November's traditional free firework show, as it normally closes early on that day for safety reasons. Conversely, in April, on the Sunday of the London Marathon, it is crucial in enabling athletes and their supporters to reach the starting line, as on that day bus services across the heath are usually suspended as roads are closed. Blackheath Halls, run by Trinity College of Music, are close to the station. Services The typical off-peak service from the station is: *4tph (trains per hour) to London Charing Cross *2tph to *2tph to London Victoria via Denmark Hill *2tph to then returning to via Greenwich *4tph to Dartford *2tph to via }} Facilities There is a car park directly behind the station and the other is situated across the road. Managed by the local authority, it has 205 spaces. Charges apply Monday to Saturday, 8:00 a.m. to 6:30 p.m.Lewisham Council The station is served the London Bus routes 108, 202, 54, 89, N89. Gallery File:Blackheath railway station 070413.JPG|Platforms looking east, with westbound Networker unit calling File:Blackheath station look east.JPG|Platforms looking east File:Blackheath station look west.JPG|Platforms looking west File:Blackheath station signage.JPG|Platform signage References Category:Railway stations in Lewisham Category:Former South Eastern Railway (UK) stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1849 Category:Railway stations served by Southeastern Category:DfT Category C2 stations Railway station